This method for operating a work station of a textile machine is well-known. Herein, the textile machine may comprise a spinning machine or a winding machine that produces or rewinds the yarn. The production or the rewinding of yarn is interrupted at intervals, for example by a yarn breakage, a clearer cut, a change to the template material or an exchange of a full receiver coil with an empty sleeve. In this regard, a yarn breakage is an unintentional breakage or unwanted tearing of the yarn, for example due to a faulty spot in the template material. On the other hand, a clearer cut denotes the desired cutting out of a yarn section, because it does not have the desired properties, for example thickness or cleanliness. A sufficiently automated textile machine independently carries out the necessary service steps in order to resume normal operation.
If such a service step has not been successfully carried out, it is normally repeated until a predetermined number of failed attempts has been reached. If the service step can still not be successfully carried out after this predetermined number of failed attempts, the carrying out of such service step is terminated. Thereupon, operators who are to correct the fault at the affected work station are then requested to do so, for example by corresponding visual signals. It may take some time before the operator corrects this fault. During this time, the work station cannot carry out its normal operation and its productivity is equal to zero. In addition, operators are required to correct the fault. With textile machines becoming larger and larger, this signifies a great number of employees.
Both the periods of time in which the work station cannot carry out its normal operation and the costs for the operator are disadvantageous in terms of cost-efficiency.